The Depth of Garfield Logan's Mind
by Loveeo
Summary: Grade eight is over! See what Garfield has to say about everything and everyone... you may even hear some of his corny jokes!
1. Chapter 1

**The Depth of Garfield Logan's Mind**

TT****

Disclaimer: YES! I _**do**_** own the Teen Titans! Oh… wait… that was just a very wonderful dream…**

**Enjoy!**

July 1, 2009

My mum got me this journal last year for my birthday present. And let me tell you this, this is a journal, _not_ a diary. There's a major difference between the two. Anyways, I didn't get a chance to write in this thing, but since it's the summer and my mum said that I had nothing better to do, I might as well start writing in it. And let me tell you this, I do have way better things to do than hurt my fingers from all the writing. For example, I plan to beat my high score on Mega Monkeys 4 this summer, but for reasons unknown to man, my mother doesn't think it's all that important and that education and some other stuff were more important than a man's pride. Whatever.

Since I don't know how to start these entries (I never owned a journal before.) I may as well introduce myself.

My name's Garfield Logan and I'm currently thirteen. I'm going to go to Jump City High starting this September, since well… you know, I'm finished grade eight and all the other things that goes with it. Anyways, I'm a vegetarian… or a vegan, whichever one suits you. And if you ask me why, I'd tell you it's because I love animals and whoever eats innocent animals are sick. I have blonde hair and green eyes, (Emerald green, that's what my mum says.) and I plan to dye my hair green too. Mostly because I want to show the world that I love the environment and Mother Nature and whatnot. And if you tell me that the chemicals used in the hair dye is bad for the environment and blah, blah, blah… I'd tell you to get a life. I know that it's bad for the environment since my friend, Raven, already reminded me only about fifty million times. Yeah, I know it's bad and all the other crap, but still, I want to show the world since one person can make a big difference. I think you can also tell that I'm very eco-friendly. But of course, my mum would kill me if I came home with green hair one day, but hey, let her yell at me. My birthday is on December 31; which instantly makes me the youngest in the class all the time. I'm funny, I really am. But my friends always tell me that my jokes weren't even though they know they are funny. They're just jealous that I'm funny and they're not. See, to prove myself, I'll tell you a joke right now.

Why did the taco cross the road?

Because it was taped onto the chicken!

Ha! You get it? I know you're just laughing like mad right about now so yeah, see? I _am_ funny!

Anyways, now I really don't know what to write. But I guess for my first journal entry, I can tell you about my life from junior kindergarten to grade eight. Yeah, so I'd have a memento of my life when I go to high school and university or college. (If my friends were here right now, they'd tell me, '_If_ you make it to college.' But you know; I _am _smart… when it comes to animals. See, I'm good at stuff that I'm actually interested in.)

Alright, here I go. Starting when I was four, I went to Murakami School in Jump City. I obviously went there for kindergarten, no duh! Anyways, that's where I met Victor.

Victor's my best bud. He's cool and awesome, though I'd never say that to his face. He's got grey eyes and has chocolate brown skin and his mother shaves his head whenever a teensy bit of hair starts to grow. So all in all, I've never seen him with hair before… except for the time when he wore a fake afro. And after that, I was kinda glad that he's bald. He doesn't look all that good with hair. Or maybe the wig just looked bad in general. If you want to know why he's bald, it's because once he got a dog, (A very cute and nice dog, I might add.) and the dog got lice, which led to him having lice and his mum just went beejesus and just shaved his head just so he won't get lice anymore.

Okay, anyways, I met Victor in junior kindergarten (Did I spell it right?) and we became instant friends. Alright, not instant. Mostly because I gave him a wet willy the moment I met him. And let me tell you this, it's not good to give a guy a wet willy when he's two times your height and weight. Let's just say, he could pass for a fourth grader. Anyways, he kicked my can and after that, we became friends. Yep, that's how guys make friends. Unlike girls who go all polite and 'Hi, I'm blah, blah, blah, who're you?' Yeah, those girls can sometimes be plain annoying. So to all you dudettes out there: don't do that. Just smile and go like, 'Hey dude. It's nice to meet you, wanna kick a ball around?' Trust me; you'll make way more friends that way.

So, in junior and senior kindergarten, it was just me and Victor, just cruisin' and being all cool and stuff. And the kindergarten definition of cool is mostly having the yummiest snack and having the coolest action figures and dolls. And Vic's got some cool action figures, which made him instantly liked.

Then came grade one, where you have to know how to write your name all neat and… stuff. And that's the year Raven came into the picture.

Raven's got attitude, let me tell you that. She's all gothic and spunky… and she's well, she's… gothic? She's got black hair and violet blue eyes. Very pretty violet blue eyes. She's quite petite, even though I'm shorter than her. (I'm not exactly the definition of Chris Bosh, alright?) And I'm not gonna lie, since I'm the only person who'd read this… well, unless Vic finds it… then I'll be in his mercy for the rest of my life because he'd have all the blackmail in the world to use against me! Okay, back to the topic at hand: I think Raven is the definition of beautiful. Yeah, she's my best friend who's a girl _and_ I have a thing for her. So, sue me. I don't know how I started to like her… alright, that's a lie. I do have a pretty good idea of how my crush started.

It was August 6, 2002 on a Saturday… and it was seven forty-two P.M. Me, Rae, Vic and our parents were relaxing on the beach since it's the summer. The three of us were sitting at the shore line of the beach.

Rae: It's so pretty.

Vic: What is?

Rae: The sunset. (One more tidbit of info. Rae's smart. Real smart. Even if she was just in grade two. She makes me and Vic look like two Dodo birds, you know, the extinct birds because they were too dumb to hide or fly away when there were hunters hunting them. They quite literally jumped in front of the hunters and went like, 'Hey! Here I am! So shoot me!' I didn't say that I was fond of every animal… um… okay, I'm done with my ranting.)

Me: Yeah, I guess if you like the beach and the sun…

Rae: Heh… you know, you're kinda funny.

And that statement completely made my day. Of course, I blew it by saying, 'Really? You think I'm funny? You know, I've got a lotta jokes! Wanna hear one?'

But I think that's how I started liking Rae. Now, I just try to always impress her by showing off my knowledge on animals. But, I think she still thinks I'm dumb… mostly because our grade eight teacher requested that she tutor me in English, Math, History and Science. Thank you very much teacher, for proving Raven's theory that I am, indeed, dumb.

But still, you can't blame me for trying. She's so pretty and mysterious and dark… Yeah, we're like Yang and Yin… or was it Yin and Yang? Anyways, we're complete opposites, but if I learned one thing from Science is that opposites attract. Of course, Raven didn't exactly prove this theory correct because she paid absolutely no interest in me aside from a friend. And it can't exactly work if it's only one way. I mean, if I'm attracted to her, but she's not attracted to me, then this theory is basically down the drain.

But still, from grade one to three, it was just the three of us. We did everything together. Of course, in the first day of grade one, we stayed away from Raven because, well, she doesn't like Barbie's and Disney princesses'. I mean, what girl doesn't like those things?! For crying out loud, she doesn't even like pink! But then, we begun… began… whatever, we began to think that she was pretty cool. I mean, she wasn't all that girly and primpy and stuff, so we decided to be her friends! Mostly because we thought she was cool and also because we felt slightly sorry for her, I mean, she's the only one that doesn't have any friends yet and she's the only one who doesn't have a reading buddy! So we tried to be her friends. But apparently, she's very quiet and anti-social. Which made it pretty hard for us to get her to open up. But somehow, we did it. And we also learned that she had a pretty good reason to be so secluded.

Apparently, when she was only two, her father had started abusing her and her mother, Arella. He never did love her or her mother and abused them daily. He never regretted hurting them. Anyways, things started getting really bad and one day, Rae's father, Trigon or something of the sort, came home drunk. So he wasn't sane all, not that I think he ever _was_ sane. He beat her mother pretty badly, but before that, Arella told Raven to hide in the basement or something like that. After minutes or maybe even hours of beating, the yelling and screaming stopped and Raven came out from her hiding place to see her father gone and her mother lying on the floor, covered in blood and crying her eyes out. Rae tried to help her mother by wiping away all the blood with her own dress. After a few days, her father still hadn't come home, so Arella took the opportunity and carried Raven in her arms and ran out of the house and away from her husband. She ran and ran until she came to a police station and quickly told them what had been happening for a little over a year now. They took him to court and everything and their case has been all over the news and thing. Trigon was put into prison and was sentenced there for life.

Anyways, Raven isn't exactly trusting, but we don't exactly blame her. I mean, dude, if something like that happened to me, I don't think I'd trust anybody in my life. But Raven opened up to us, even if it took a whole year. She told us things that she never told anybody else in her life before, except for her mum. (Rae and her mum are pretty close, since they relied on each other during the bleak and dark times.) The three of us were really close. I have this picture of us; the three of us were sitting on a bench in the bark. I was on the left, Rae was in the middle and Vic was on her right. All three of us were holding ice-cream cones, I was holding a green-tea one, Rae was holding a coffee one and Vic was holding onto a triple chocolate fudge sundae. All of us wore cheesy grins that put triple cheese pizzas to shame.

Life was really good.

Then came fourth grade. And that was the year Dick decided to drop by.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was the most popular guy since grade four. He has jet black hair which he started gelling when he was twelve and he always wore sunglasses outside of class starting when he was in grade five. All the girls drooled over him and all the guys wanted to be friends with the popular jock. His parents were in a circus act, but there was an accident and they died when he was only seven. So Bruce Wayne, probably the richest guy in the world took him in. He was rich, he was good looking, he was mysterious and he was good at karate, kung-fu and kickboxing and he was smart. You see why he's popular? Because I sure do.

So, I thought that Dick was just filled to the top with awesomeness. But, Vic didn't agree with me. And that pretty much led to a fight, and let me tell you this, dudes, don't get into fights with your best buddy. Because it'll get ugly.

I became friends with Dick and Vic was pretty much left out 'cause he hated Dick. He hated the fact that Dick was rich and that he thought that he was so cool, even though he was, and the fact that he always tried to boss people around. I saw no problem with this. And poor Rae was stuck in the middle of everything. She tried to mend things with me and Vic, but I think she only made it worse.

It wasn't until Fang Williams came that we became friends again.

Fang was the definition of u-g-l-y! He's mean too! So the three of us (Me, Vic and Dick) decided that it was time for payback, for everything that he did to us. Raven didn't participate because she said something along the lines of 'pointless' and 'stupid pig-headed boys.' But it was because of the taste of revenge that these 'pig-headed boys' became friends. Rae would never admit it, but she's glad that we're all friends again. She did look paler than usual.

We got Fang good. We glued one of the boys' toilet seats and put water all over the stall room. Fang tripped and he landed face down to the toilet seat, not only was he soaking wet, but the toilet seat was also stuck on his forehead! Life was good. That was, until one of the teachers came in because of all the commotion or something like that. We got detention… but so did Fang because we told the teachers what he had done to us. Once we came out of detention, Rae shot us this 'I-told-you-so' look. That's mostly how we became friends.

And they're really great friends too… except when they say I'm not bluggering funny, they know I am! They just don't want to admit it! Why can't they just admit it? I'll tell you why! It's because they're jealous of my awesomeness! And I…

I'll stop…

Oh wait… Jesus! I have something horrible and red on my finger… my fourth finger on my right hand… it's red and puffy and… it hurts! I can't write anymore… that's my excuse! I'll write next time… after one more joke.

Why did the computer cross the road?

To get to the next site! Ha!

TT

**Loveeo: Well, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Late (Hate + Love = Late) it? Tell me! Please leave a review, or I won't post anymore entries up! I'm just joking. But in all seriousness, really, please leave a review. It's really make my day. ^^**

Love,

~Loveeo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A girl can dream…**

A/N: I live!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Raven2k8**** for the wonderful review! You really made my day, so thanks!**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And remember, review!

P.S. I'd like to say that this chapter may not be as long as you want it to be, but we can't always have Gar writing long expeditions, his poor hand would fall off! So, I'd like to say that while some chapters are long, others may be… not as long or just plain short… so, for that, I apologize!

TT

July 4, 2009

I'm scarred. I'm really scarred for life. Really… I'm forever scarred and now I gotta see a doctor just to make sure that I'm alright and that I'm not hallucinating or anything like that… because hallucinating isn't good and you never want to hallucinate because that's the first sign that something is wrong with you and…

I'm hallucinating, aren't I?

But it's really not my fault… it's not my problem that my own mother scarred me and my friends for the rest of our God-forsaken lives!

I invited Vic, Rae and Dick to my place today, just to chill and all the other things you do in the summer. And that's when my mum decided that'd it be good to show us her… scrapbook…

Don't blame me! All I knew was that for like five months she's been locked up in her work room making a scrapbook of some sort. But I wasn't really surprised, I mean, she was a scientist so really, no surprise there! But then today, when the four of us were sitting there watching some good ol' T.V., my mum decides to strike. And now, Rae, Vic and Dick probably hate me… and if not me, they probably hate my mum! And since I'm my mum's flesh and blood, they probably hate me! Urgh! Darn it! Life is so cruel!

Anyways, while we were sitting down in my living room eating pizza and just plain relaxing, my mum comes up to us and wants us to look at her scrapbook. And being the gentlemen and lady that we are, we were all like, 'Sure! Why not? We'd love to look at your scrapbook!' But of course, we said this without much excitement.

Vic grabbed the notebook, opened the first page and he paled quite a lot, his mouth just went slack or whatever you call it, and his hands trembled. Dick, growing curious by the second looked over Vic's shoulder and… for lack of better word, fainted. Yeah, our little playboy fainted. It was that bad. And Raven, well, she was completely still looking. Any colour that was decorating her face had completely disappeared making her look like marble. I… fainted beside Dick.

The next thing I knew, I was splashed with icy cold water and gasping and sputtering.

Me: Huh?

Mum: Gar, are you okay?

Me: Yeah… I think so…

Mum: You fainted. (She points to Dick who was still spread out beside me. Rae and Vic still looked traumatized (Is that how you spell it?))

Me: I just had the weirdest dream… me, Rae, Dick and Vic were sitting around and watching T.V. and then you suddenly showed us this notebook filled with facts about sex and even had _pictures_ of people… doing… it…

Mum: You mean this notebook? (She opens up the notebook and shows me again)

Me: (I fall over again)

Lord! That was the weirdest experience for me ever! And when I fall asleep, I keep dreaming of people doing 'it.' So now, it's like, two A.M. and I can't fall back asleep. Really, what kind of mother shows their thirteen year old son something so repulsive? I never though I'd say this… but that notebook was even worse than watching Vic eat cow after cow and chicken after chicken! Really, if I ever get children, I'm definitely letting their teacher teach them that kinda… stuff… I mean, I don't wanna be the one to scar my own child… what kind of a parent would do that? Oh… wait, my own mum would!

TT

**Loveeo: Yeah, I know, you hate me because it's so short! But it's like two A.M. and Gar is tired! Cut him some slack!**

Anyways, I'd like to say that I'm really happy that people are putting this story on their Favorites List and on their Story Alert, but I'd really like to know why! So, please, leave a review!

And once again, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but seriously, I'm tired and I don't have enough sugar running through my system… but still, leave me a review!

Keeping the Hope,

~Lovveo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My tea leaves tell me that I don't own the Teen Titans…**

A/N: Oh Lord! Okay, so this chapter took a bit longer to update… and I'm sorry! But honestly, high school is a bummer… so here's the chapter! Review!

I'd like to thank **Mr Joey Bon****, ****xxgabigailxx****, and ****Pinky Divertimento**** for the very nice and encouraging reviews! Thank you!**

TT

July 13, 2009

Ways Not to Impress a Girl:

1) Be me.

2) Throw peas at her.

Rae's mother, Arella, works a very long shift at work, so she usually doesn't have time to cook Rae or herself dinner, and being the very good family friend, my mum and dad usually invite them over to dinner. And that's what usually happens. The five of us (me, my mum and dad, Rae and her mother) would usually sit on our circular table in the dining room, passing around comments and some other pointless stuff like taxes and school.

Arella asked me to pass her the peas, and as usual, I was too busy staring at Rae to really notice my mum warning me that the bowl of peas were frickin' hot, so I just grabbed them with my bare hands and dudes, I burned myself! But that's not all, I completely dropped the bowl of peas and they went flying all over the place. My mum was yelling my sensitive ears off ('I told you to be careful! _Now_ look at what you did!) and surprisingly, my dad was laughing like mad. I stared as the peas rolled and bounced all over the darn dining room. And too my horror, most of the peas flew to Rae's direction. (She _was_ sitting across from me, after all.) Some bounced off her arms and legs; one even flicked her in the eye. And, even scarier, several of them flew to her and dropped down her… blouse… eep…

Yeah, her eye like started doing the… twitchy thing and she ran out of the room muttering something about, 'Stupid peas and stupid Garfield.'

Yeah… so it was silence for a while 'till Rae came back to the dining room. She still looked pretty pissed and well… yeah… She just sat back down and looked around at all of us. She opened her mouth and said the most embarrassing words I have ever heard, 'Well, most of the peas ended up in my bra.' I think I turned to several shades of red. Dudes. Not. Funny. And I ran out of there as fast as my stupidly short legs can go.

And of course, an hour later, Vic and Dick both called me using the three-way-phone-thingy… The first thing they said to me was, 'What the HELL?!'

Vic: What the hell man?! Peas! Down Rae's shirt!

Dick: … and in her bra…

Vic: Yeah, and in her bra!

Dick: Care to explain?

Me (obviously not chilling): Chill dudes. I just dropped the bowl of peas and they flew… all… over the place…

Dick: And most of them ended down Rae's shirt… how?

Me: She was sitting across from me!

Vic: So… you didn't do it on purpose? (I swear I could hear Vic cracking his knuckles. You see, Vic is like Rae's older brother. He'd beat the crap out of anyone who hurts her in anyway, or form… even if it _is_ his best friend… I learned it the hard way in grade three…)

Me: NO!!! Why would I do something like that on purpose?!

Vic: I dunno…

Dick: No reason…

Me: …

Vic: …

Dick: …

Vic: Umm…

Dick: Well, this was a nice conversation but Alfred is calling me to dinner… so, bye.

Vic: But it's like… nine thirty five…

Dick: I eat late…

Me: No you don't! You eat at like, six or something!

Dick: Good bye.

Me: …

Vic: …

Darn you evil, hot peas!!!

TT

** A/N: Yeah. Horrid ending, I know. And I'm really sorry, truly, I am. But I honestly couldn't think of a better way to end this… so yeah. Apologies!**

So, anyways… I'll keep you guys updated as long as you leave me reviews! Reviews make me work faster! Remember, review!

x and o's,

~Loveeo  



	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ask me again in ten years…**

A/N: Thank you guys, for the touching reviews! I actually needed four boxes of Kleenex! But then again, I am a _**very**_** emotional person…**

So, here's another entry. Enjoy! (And review!)

TT

July 21, 2009

Me, Dick, Rae and Vic bumped into Fang and his friends in the mall today, and it ended up being a real hair-pulling, fingers-up-the-nose, arm-biting, knee-in-the-private-region, kick-in-the-shins, finger-bended-behind-the-back kinda fight. (Of course, Rae didn't fight, though she could have and she would've beaten all of us in about ten minutes. (She takes karate, kick-boxing and kung-fu…)) The mall security ended up having to call back-up to separate us. We were banned from the mall for a month.

It started out simple. Fang insulted us, I lost it, I punched Fang, the dude punched me back, his friends joined in beating me up, my friends (not including Rae) decided to help, mall security came, they ended up in the fight, back-up came and then we were kicked out. Simple, right?

Not really.

You see, I don't really care what Fang says about me, it's what he says to Rae that really pisses me off. He calls her a 'demon' and some other stuff… and I just can't take it. So I punched him… and boy, did it feel good to land the first punch! Of course, my mum went beyond angry when I came home with a broken nose, a black eye and several bruises all over my body. Nope, the woman was not happy in the slightest way…

Okay, yeah, usually, I don't like anything that includes physical beating, but Fang was begging for it. And being the really nice guy, I gave it to him. I see nothing wrong with that. But, as usual, my mum sees everything positive and negative, and right now, she's tipping towards negative. So not only am I banned form the mall, I'm banned from going out of this house for a week.

Dick and Vic called me up later on to complain to me…

Dick: What you did was wrong and in no way correct!

Me: Dude! He was crying for it, and don't you give me the lecture, you were fighting too!

Vic: Shrimp's gotta point…

Me: Thank you Vic, and don't call me a shrimp!

Vic: But you _are_ one.

Dick: We're getting off topic here!

Me: Okay, fine. I was wrong and blah blah blah. Are you happy now dude?

Dick: No. Because of you, I'm grounded for a week.

Me: I'm grounded too!

Vic: At least your parents didn't take away your game station!

Me: Ohhh… that's rough…

Dick: Harsh…

Vic: I know! And you guys are COMPLAINING?!?!

Me: Okay fine… I'm sorry for getting you guys in trouble…

Dick: You should be…

Me: But I'm still not backing off from my word, you lay several punches and kicks as well.

Dick: Okay, fine. We should all be sorry… since all of us did fight.

Vic: Yeah…

Me: No, it's Fang's fault! If he didn't insult Rae, I wouldn't have punched him!

Dick: …

Vic: …

Me (embarrassed): …

Dick: What is between you and Raven anyways?

Vic: Yeah man. It's always Rae this and Rae that… you don't have a… crush on her, do you?!

Me (a little too fast): NO! Of course not! Pshh… me? A crush on Rae?! You… you're… you're joking… right?

Vic and Dick (In a high-pitched singing kinda voice): Garfield and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, second comes marriage, then comes--

And I slammed the phone on them. They called me several million times after that. But I didn't answer.

And to get my mind off of everything, I've made a plan for high school:

1) Punch Fang

2) Try not to fail in everything

3) Dudes, you know… try something with Rae… which is completely _pointless_ cuz you know nothing's gonna happen there… so it's really no point in… well… thinking like that… (So, Dick and Vic _were_ right, I do have something for Rae, but you already knew that…)

Okay, now I'm just depressed…

1) Punch Fang

2) Try not to fail in everything

3) Oh, punch Fang again, just cuz he deserves it.

Heh… dudes, I already feel better…

TT

** A/N: Once again, crappy ending, but that's all I can do for the time being. Anyways, review!**

Love and love again,

~Loveeo


End file.
